


Your stupidly attractive eyes and his cute little ass

by SorrowfulJoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowfulJoy/pseuds/SorrowfulJoy
Summary: Kenny wants Craig and Tweek, Craig and Kenny fight and maybe kiss, feelings ensue, I'm shit at summarys---He couldn’t help it really, Craig was hot and Kenny was aroused from the fight. He knew he’d had a thing for Craig for years now but he’d held back because he respected Tweek enough not to be a homewrecker.Well fuck that, he didn’t just respect Tweek, he had a thing for him as well.





	1. You're even now

Kenny was practicing shooting hoops after school in the gym – it was one of the rare times that this place was actually empty and the longer that he could avoid going home to his parents the better.

Usually he’d be heading home by now because he didn’t want to leave Karen alone in that house but she was spending the night at Ruby’s so he had time to kill.

Besides he needed to blow a little steam off after the bullshit Cartman had pulled today. The fatass was pissed at Craig so he decided to take it out on Tweek instead. A stupid idea considering how protective the former was of his twitchy boyfriend.

Cartman spent the whole day playing tricks on Tweek to the point where the coffee-addict thought that the school was haunted, and he was being stalked by a vengeful ghost. It wasn’t until last period when Cartman managed to scare Tweek so badly that the blonde boy screamed and ran out of the room that he burst out laughing, Stan and Kyle sniggering from a few seats away.

 

_“AH man that was brilliant! I need to fuck around with Tweek more often!”_

_And of course, Craig was in this period with them too, Kenny watched as the usually stoic boy’s eyes darkened with anger but Clyde was the first to jump up and yell at Cartman._

_“What the fuck fatass? You guys were the ones messing with Tweek all day today!?” Kenny would have tried to defend his honour, but at this point everyone just lumped the four of them together. Whenever one of them screwed up it was blamed on the whole group._

_Which sucked considering Cartman liked to screw up a lot._

_“Well duh,” Cartman gave Craig a nasty grin_

_“Serves you right for pissing me off Tucker.” Craig stood up then, and Kenny was impressed at the pure rage in his icy blue eyes, he took a single step towards Cartman before Mr. Garrison yelled_

_“BOYS! That is enough, mmkay? Let’s get back to lesson, Craig maybe you should go and check on your partner, mmkay?”_

_“Yeah Craig, better go make sure your spazz of a boyfriend hasn’t run to Mexico by now” Cartman taunted viciously and Craig looked like he was about to lunge for him before Token tugged on his arm and sent him a look._

_The sound of Craig slamming the door behind himself was followed by a snigger from Cartman and Kenny rolled his eyes at his friends’ immaturity._

 

He watched as the ball flew into the air and bounced off the ring of the basketball hoop with an annoyed sigh. To be completely honest he wasn’t sure why he even considered Cartman a friend at this point. He supposed it was because although Cartman was a dick about Kenny’s home life he was the only one who never looked at him with pity, or treated him like he was a charity case.

He would take snide insults any day over sympathetic looks.

“Kenny McFuckingCormick.” Speaking of snide insults.

“Craig Fucker.” Kenny returned the greeting only to look over and see that Craig was pretty pissed off. It wasn’t unusual for Craig and Kenny to argue – inevitable really considering that Kenny was friends with Cartman and also the only other kid in this school besides Craig who had some fucking balls – but this was definitely not just another petty argument.

So he kinda expected the punch that caught his nose, also expected the blood that arrived shortly after, didn’t expect the crack as it broke.

But hey, if he can handle getting speared through the chest he can handle a broken nose. So he simply glared back up at Craig and sent his fist into the other’s stomach. The other let out a gasp as he was winded but at the same time kicked out his foot and sent Kenny back a few paces.

The two fought for a few minutes, trading blows and insults in a dance that was so familiar to the both of them. The actual conversation part of this fight didn’t start until Craig pinned Kenny against the wall and bared his teeth at him.

Kenny’s dick twitched and he had to remind it that no matter how hot Craig Tucker was this was not the time to get a boner.

“What the fuck is it this time Tucker?” Craig’s eyes widened with anger and he went to take a swing at Kenny only for the smaller boy to knee him in the gut and take him to the floor

“Are you fucking kidding me? Your little gang torment Tweek all day and you’re asking me why I’m kicking the shit out of you?” With that Craig rolled them over and managed to pin Kenny to the ground, blood dripping from his forehead onto the blonde’s hair

Kenny felt anger overtake him then and he snarled at Craig

“Are you serious?!? This is because of today? Fucking hell Craig that was all Cartman!!”

“Don’t bullshit me McCormick.”

“I’m not you fucker, now get off me and go kick the shit out of fatass instead!” With that Kenny managed to shove Craig off of him and the two boys sat panting on the gym floor, facing eachother with equally strong glares of anger

“Oh trust me I will”

“You fucking broke my nose for no reason” Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps, still lost in the post-fight heat

“There was a reason, you might not have been pranking Tweek but you didn’t stop Cartman from doing it either asshole”

“Fuck you Tucker, I’m not his mum.”

“You might as well be you fuck—” Craig was cut off by Kenny’s lips smashing against his own, the blonde boy grabbing at the other’s shoulders and dragging him into a heated, filthy kiss.

He couldn’t help it really, Craig was hot and Kenny was aroused from the fight. He knew he’d had a thing for Craig for years now but he’d held back because he respected Tweek enough not to be a homewrecker.

Well fuck that, he didn’t just respect Tweek, he had a thing for him as well.

With Craig it was the primal side of Kenny that was attracted to him, he liked the back and forth, the arguments and the teasing, the passion in the usually emotionless boys’ eyes whenever they fought. But with Tweek, Kenny found that he just wanted to wrap the smaller boy in a blanket and never let him go.

He also wanted to see if Tweek was as vocal in the bedroom as he was in school but that was something to think about later while he jerked off in his room.

Kenny didn’t miss how Craig responded to the kiss with as much ferocity as he did their fight; but then Craig’s rational side kicked back in and he pushed Kenny away.

Kenny thought about how beautiful Craig looked with reddened lips from kissing and a pink blush across his cheeks.

“What the fuck Kenny?” Kenny smirked at the use of his first name; knowing he had shaken Craig with that kiss and he shrugged at him

“I wanted to.” Craig seemed lost for words for a moment before his eyes narrowed

“I don’t care if you wanted to, I’m with Tweek.”

And there it was. The real kicker. Kenny wanted them both but he could have neither of them. It sucked. In fact, it sucked so much that Kenny glared at Craig and stood up; voicing his thoughts.

“Wow really? I had no idea. It’s not like I’ve been watching you two make out in the canteen for the past four years and having to think of naked Cartman to will away my boner each time.” Craig’s eyes widened at that

“Your boner?”

“Yeah my boner. Between your stupidly attractive eyes and Tweek’s cute little ass I’m surprised it took me this long to kiss one of you.”

There was a distinct yelp from the open doorway

“M-my w-what?!?”

They both looked over to see Tweek standing there with wide eyes and Kenny realised what he had just said, Craig seemed to be lost for words, so Kenny took up the mantle

“How long have you been standing there?”

“U-uh j-just before you k-kissed” Kenny could almost feel the guilt seeping from Craig and he looked between the two boyfriends who just couldn’t stop staring at each other, he sighed as neither of them said anything and suddenly moved towards Tweek at the doorway

He smirked a little as the smaller blonde jumped and looked at him with wide eyes and Kenny didn’t give him a chance to stutter out the question in his eyes before he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Tweek’s

Kissing Tweek was so different to kissing Craig, yet still so amazing, his lips were soft and gentle, and Kenny smiled into the kiss as he felt Tweek respond slightly. He bit Tweek’s lower lip gently as he pulled away and pretended he hadn’t heard the small whimper he got in response

He didn’t even glance back to Craig as he started to leave

“There, you’re even now.”


	2. You in or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig confront Kenny in the bathroom

“Haha you should have seen Butters’ face, it was hilarious”

“Telling someone that they ate their twin in the womb and laughing when they cry is not hilarious fatass, it’s cruel”

“Shut up Jew! I say it was hilarious so it was!”

“You think feeding people their parents is hilarious you psychopath, it’s safe to say your judgement means nothing on this”

“I said shut up Kahl! It’s funny! Right Kenny?”

“Kenny?”

“KENNY!” Kenny jumped as Cartman yelled right in his ear and instinctively shoved the bigger boy away

“What?!?” He glared at the other three boys sitting around him and Stan frowned at him

“Kenny are you okay? You’ve been unusually quiet all day”

“Yeah poor boy, you on your period or something?” Kenny sent Cartman a harsh glare and that’s when the boys knew something was up; Kenny usually just ignored Cartman or laughed off his insults.

“I’m just thinking about some stuff okay? Leave it alone”

“Woahh, better be careful Kenny, your brain hasn’t been used in so long that thinking might---”

Kenny didn’t stick around to hear the rest of whatever Cartman had to say. He didn’t even have any lunch today anyway so he just got up silently and walked out.

It wasn’t his fault he was so distracted today. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened after school on Friday. Him and Craig fighting, him and Craig kissing, Tweek's little whimper as Kenny kissed him.

Fuck he had it so bad for them. Why did he have to be attracted to the two guys he couldn’t have?

He sighed as he walked into the boys bathroom and went to peer at himself in the mirror; pulling down his hood so he could ruffle his hair. He quickly took a glance around and saw that no-one else was in here and started to pull out a smoke as he plonked himself on the sink counter.

He didn’t even get a chance to light it before the door swung open and two boys walked in.

Well shit.

Craig and Tweek stood there looking at him and Kenny sighed, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to talk

“You want me to leave so you two can fuck in here?” For the first time in a long time, Kenny saw Craig’s lips get tugged up into a smirk and he noticed how Tweek was shaking more than usual

“No.” And with that simple word Craig Tucker walked over so he was inbetween Kenny’s legs and kissed him. It was a rough collision of their lips, Kenny could feel every ounce of frustration Craig had towards him in that one moment and he moaned slightly, opening his lips for Craig’s tongue to slip in and lick the inside of his mouth hungrily. His hands went around Craig’s neck, cigarette forgotten as it fell to the floor and they kissed until Kenny had to pull away for breath, both of them panting as though they’d just run a marathon.

“Ffuckkk” Kenny looked over Craig’s shoulder to see Tweek still standing there, his shaking had stopped and his pupils were so dilated his eyes looked black. Craig smirked and looked over his shoulder,

“You gonna stand and watch all day or come join us babe?” Then, with a surprising amount of confidence, Tweek rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling Craig away from Kenny

“I would if you’d stop being such a hog” Then before Kenny had even regained his breath properly Tweek was now the one kissing him

It was soft and gentle, like Tweek was unsure that Kenny actually wanted this, but as soon as Kenny kissed back and grabbed Tweek’s hips to pull him closer the smaller boy shuddered slightly and began to nibble softly on Kenny’s lower lip and the older boy could feel Tweek smile as Kenny moaned lightly.

Once again they eventually had to part for air and Tweek leaned his forehead against Kenny’s and panted, once Kenny felt like he could breathe again he smirked at both of the boys

“So, was that payback for kissing you both the other day? Because if so please remind me to kiss you more often.”

“Oh, we will” It was Tweek who spoke, pulling away from Kenny with a sly smile

Kenny tilted his head at that, confused, and looked to Craig

“He’s saying we want to date you McCormick.”

Kenny almost felt his heart stop. God that would be the worst thing ever, to die now and have Tweek and Craig forget this entire situation.

“You, what?” Craig chuckled then and Kenny had to ignore the jolt that sound sent to his groin

“Have we made the infamous Kenny McCormick speechless?”

“Shut up Tucker. What do you mean you want to date me? You two are already dating”

“Yeah, and we want to date you too, I mean, i-if you want to date us?” Oh god he was so cute, Kenny couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Tweek’s lips

“Of course I want to date you, do you not remembering me talking about my boner the other day?” Craig came closer then and Kenny almost shuddered as the taller boy nibbled on his ear with a grin

“Yeah, I also remember you talking about my ‘stupidly attractive eyes’”

“And my cute little ass” To his credit Tweek didn’t even stutter as he spoke, leaning forward to start kissing Kenny’s neck.

Kenny couldn’t hold back his moan as both sets of lips and teeth assaulted his neck at the same time

“Oh god this better not be a dream” Twin sets of chuckles reached his ears and Kenny was just about to turn his head and kiss Craig when the door to the bathroom once again swung open and there was a yell

All three boys looked over to see Clyde staring at them with wide eyes, there was silence for a moment before Kenny smirked over Tweek’s head at the shocked brunette

“Take a picture Clyde, it’ll last longer.” Clyde let out another shocked noise before bolting from the bathroom and Craig snorted against Kenny’s neck as Tweek started to shake again

“Oh god Clyde saw us, he’s totally g-gonna go and t-tell everyone and then the w-whole school will be talk-talking about us and looking at us and ARGGHH” Tweek’s hands went to his hair and Kenny watched as Craig seamlessly grabbed them both and pulled them away from his hair before he could rip it out in panic

“Honey calm down it’ll be fine.”

“NO IT WON’T BE I DON’T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE LOOK AT ME---” Kenny sighed and jumped down from the counter, wrapping both his arms around Tweek’s waist and nuzzling his face into his neck

“Ssshh Tweek” He lightly kissed Tweek’s neck and smiled as the shaking calmed down, he glanced up to see Craig smiling softly at him and he swallowed around the lump in his throat at the content feeling that look gave him.

“Besides, if anyone looks at you weirdly then Craig and I can just beat them up” Craig made a sound of agreement and Kenny laughed into Tweek’s neck as the blonde boy freaked out again

“No! N-no beating up p-people!”

“Not even Cartman?” Was Craig’s solemn reply and Kenny couldn’t help but grin at the idea of it

“…Okay, maybe C-Cartman.”

 

 

By the end of the day the entire school had found out about Tweek, Craig and Kenny, and the latter had his hood pulled up as he put away his books in his locker; ignoring the eyes he could feel on him.

It was when his hood was yanked down that he spun around angrily, ready to give whatever homophobic shithead who was standing behind him a piece of his mind but his angry rant was cut off by a kiss from none other than Craig Tucker and he instead grinned at him and Tweek who stood beside him with his hand intertwined with Craig’s.

“Hey McCormick. Tweek and I were gonna go chill at my house, you wanna come?”

“Netflix and chill?” Kenny waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the pair and enjoyed the blush that covered Tweek’s face as Craig scoffed

“You in or not?” Kenny shouldered his bag and grabbed Tweek’s other hand to show he was indeed in

“In you maybe.” Craig whacked him over the back of the head lightly but Kenny caught his fond grin as he shook his head

“Pervert.” Kenny smirked and kissed Tweek’s temple softly as they walked out of the school.

“I didn’t hear a nooo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add another chapter where they're at Craig's later and smut ensues, not sure yet, it's been a while since I've written smut =/


	3. You mess with them, you mess with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny flips out at Cartman, that's kinda it xD

Kenny, Craig and Tweek had officially been dating for three weeks now.

Three weeks of Cartman complaining that Tweek and Craig had ‘infected’ Kenny with their gayness.

Three weeks of late night cuddle sessions at Craig’s house (Tweeks’ parents were assholes and it was an unspoken rule to never go to Kennys)

Three weeks of jacking off in his room to the thought of Tweek’s little moans and Craig’s rough hands under his shirt.

Not that he’s complaining about the lack of sex – well, he kinda is – but if anything it’s kind of touching that Tweek and Craig didn’t jump him straight away.

Kenny has a reputation for being a whore around the school and he was worried at first that Tweek and Craig just wanted to get in his pants before dropping him like a used tissue.

He would try and push for more, but at the same time he also doesn’t want Tweek and Craig to think he’s just in it for the sex either. Kenny’s realised that he’s never liked anyone the way he likes his two boys and he doesn’t want to screw this one up.

“HEY KENNY!!” Eric Cartman’s obnoxiously loud voice rang throughout the halls and Kenny shut his locker to turn and grin at his sociopathic friend

“Hey Cartman, what’s up?” He nodded at Kyle and Stan who trailed behind Cartman like usual and noticed that Kyle looked more pissed than usual

“What’s up? You missed gaming night last night that’s what’s up!” Cartman pratically pouted at him and Kenny shrugged

“Sorry man I was at Craig’s” Cartman’s pout then turned to a scowl and Kenny could feel his annoyance starting to build

“Oh come on you’re always at Craigs! Can’t you keep your dick in your pants for one night to come and chill with us?”

“Cartman leave him alone, he’s still in the honeymoon phase”

“Shut up Jew no-one asked you”

“Well no-one asked you either but you’re still running your fat mouth!”

“Guys please don’t start—”

“Stay out of this Stan!”

“Yeah listen to your boyfriend Marsh!”

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND FATASS” Kenny rolled his eyes and slipped away from his friends; none of them noticing his quick departure as Cartman and Kyle started to fight yet again

Kenny wished they would just hate fuck each other already to get it out of their systems

The bell rung then and Kenny contemplated skipping to go and smoke in the bathroom but then he remembered Tweek and Craig were in this lesson with him and he could probably make the former blush by texting him dirty pick up lines the whole time.

 

\-------------

 

So Kenny definitely wished he had skipped. He had somehow managed to forget that today they had a test instead of a normal lesson and he was bored as fuck. He spent most of the time doodling cartoons on his test paper in place of answers he didn’t know and watching with amusement as Craig slowly got more and more pissed off at Cartman.

His poor boyfriend had the displeasure of being sat next to the fatass and Cartman clearly hadn’t studied at all because he kept very obviously trying to cheat off Craig’s test.

It lasted for about ten minutes before Craig finally snapped.

“Ms Williams, Cartman has been cheating off me for the past ten minutes and it’s driving me crazy.” This of course was all said in Craig’s usual monotone but the twitching of his fists gave away his irritation and Cartman gasped as he was so blatantly outed.

“Really Eric? What have I told you about this? Come on, to the Principals office now.”

“But Ms—”

“I said now, Eric.” Kenny watched as Cartman stood up and grabbed his bag, he sent a glare at Craig who was already focused back on his test, but then as Cartman was leaving Kenny saw him send Tweek a devious look and he felt his metaphorical hackles raise.

He knew that look. Usually he wouldn’t care about that look. But when it was directed at one of his boys? He decided he definitely cared.

 

\---------

 

It turned out Eric’s anger could only wait until lunchtime today.

Kenny was happily wedged inbetween Craig and Tweek while the boys ate lunch, Token, Kyle and Stan opposite them and Clyde slotted in on the other side of Craig. He had one arm slung around Tweek’s shoulders when Kyle suddenly spotted something behind them and sighed

“You’d think fatass would be cutting down on the food, not getting more.” Stan nudged Kyle slightly at his snide comment but Kenny paid them no mind as he swivelled his head around to watch Cartman approach

Huh, Kyle was right, Cartman had twice the normal amount he usually did.

It was as Eric got closer that Kenny noticed him very subtly glance at Tweek with that same sparkle he had in his eyes earlier when Craig got him sent out of the classroom and everything clicked into place.

That fucker better not---

Kenny watched as Cartman got closer and ‘tripped’, his tray heading straight towards Tweek’s head with a nice bowl of steaming hot soup on it and Kenny felt the same instinctual urge he had whenever someone dared to mess with Karen rise up inside him.

He quickly used the arm he had behind Tweek’s back to move Tweek forward while using his other hand to viciously knock the tray away from his petite boyfriend; Tweek squeaked as he was moved practically onto the table and Kenny jumped behind him to land in front of Cartman with a glare.

The smashing of Eric’s soup bowl on the canteen floor managed to grab the attention of every student within the area and Cartman himself was seething at having his revenge ruined.

“What the fuck Kenny?” Kenny took a step closer to Cartman in anger then and barely noticed the larger boy stepping back

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me Cartman. I saw you try and dump your tray on Tweek.” Eric seemed sheepish at being caught before his expression turned into a glare

“Yeah so what?! He fucking deserved it after what Tucker did earlier!” Kenny took another step closer then and viciously jabbed a finger into Cartman’s chest with anger

“Craig called you out for cheating because you’re too fucking lazy to study yourself so you think it’s okay to dump boiling hot soup on Tweek?” Kenny could hear some movement behind him but he was too riled up to care what was going on

“Well duh, he should know by now that if he messes with me I mess with his boyfriend.” Kenny’s fists clenched and he restrained himself from punching Cartman square in his stupid face

“Well guess what Eric?” He spat his first name like an insult and took satisfaction in the way his old friend flinched at it

“Tweek and Craig are my boyfriends now too, which means, if you mess with them then I will beat the ever loving shit out of your fat ass, got it?”

“What the fuck Kenny! I thought this was just some stupid shit you had to get out of your system! You can’t actually like those two fucking freaks”

There was a thud as Kenny’s punch knocked Cartman straight to the floor and Kenny could distantly hear someone calling for a teacher over the sound of the blood roaring in his ears as he growled down at Cartman

“Say that again Cartman, I dare you.”

He would have stayed to continue beating the shit out of Eric, but Kenny’s world slowly came back into vision as a rough hand grabbed his and began literally pulling him away, he instantly recognised the calloused hand as none other than Craig’s and he heard a very familiar squeak as he let himself be pulled out of the canteen and then out of the building

“Craig w-where are we g-going?”

“To my house.”

“W-What?! B-but we have l-lessons and we’ll g-get in t-trouble”

“Chill Tweek, we’ll just say the canteen food gave us the shits. They won’t question that.”

“O-okay..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be smut, I haven't written smut in a while though so please don't expect too much *nervous sweatdrop*


	4. Let me thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back to Craig's house and sexy times ensue ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut is finally here! I'm sorry if it's shit but I haven't written smut in years and this is my first time writing a threesome as well xD  
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kudos! It honestly means so much to me that people actually like this weird stuff that I write at like, 2am in the morning, you're all amazing! :)

Kenny was uncharacteristically quiet the entire way home, the majority of his silence was to do with him trying to calm himself down from his earlier rage and then towards the end of their journey his silence became nervousness at Craig’s reaction of dragging him out of school.

Was he mad at Kenny? Why? Had he done something wrong by flipping out at Cartman?

His questions were soon answered though when Craig dragged them up to his room through his silent house and wasted no time in shoving Kenny up against his bedroom wall and kissing the life out of him.

Tweek stood back slightly and watched with wide eyes as the pair made out furiously and marvelled at how they kissed like they were fighting; rough and passionate and hot enough to make Tweek’s pants tight and his cheeks flushed just by watching.

Kenny grinned at Craig as the black-haired boy pulled back from the kiss panting and raised an eyebrow

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”

“Are you kidding me McCormick?” Kenny opened his mouth to reply sarcastically but then there was a hand rubbing his crotch and he let out a moan instead

“After what you just pulled in the canteen I want to pin you down to my bed and fuck the shit out of you” Kenny threw his head back and moaned – not only in reaction to Craig’s words but also because Tweek had just decided now was the perfect moment to start licking and sucking on his neck.

“W-what ‘cause I punched that d-dickhead?” Tweek hummed against Kenny’s neck then and his dick twitched in appreciation at the sound even as it mourned the loss of his lips when the shorter boy pulled back to look Kenny in the eyes

“I think he’s talking about how you stood up for me and stopped Cartman from scalding me” Kenny raised an eyebrow at that – boner momentarily forgotten despite Craig’s warm hand on it – and reached his hands out to cup Tweek’s face gently

“Well of course I’m gonna stand up for you, you’re my boyfriend Tweek, and anyone who wants to hurt you, either of you, has to go through me first” Kenny waggled his eyebrows at that

“And trust me, I’m not easy to go through.” Craig snorted at that

“I’ve heard differently” Kenny sent a playful scowl at the taller for that comment just before Tweek leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips; the shorter blonde pulled back with a coy smile and took Kenny’s breath away with his next actions

“Well, I didn’t get to say thank you earlier”

“You’re welcome”

“I haven’t thanked you yet Kenny” Then Tweek was on his knees and he was pulling down Kenny’s trousers and Kenny swore he could have cum just from the image of Tweek down on his knees in front of his cock looking up at him and—

He realised Tweek was waiting for Kenny to give him the go ahead and he knew he nodded way too eagerly with wide eyes by the way Tweek chuckled before pulling Kenny’s cock free from his boxers.

“Ohh fuckkkk” Kenny locked eyes with Craig as Tweek went down on him and gave the other a look of disbelief. How the hell was this forward, confident sexy blonde sucking his dick the same person as their twitchy, adorable, nervous wreck of a boyfriend?

Craig grinned at him as if to say ‘I know’ before coming closer to drag Kenny into another heated kiss. Kenny groaned into the taller boy’s mouth as the dual sensations of Tweek running his tongue over the underside of his dick and Craig sucking harshly on his bottom lip assaulted him.

He let his head fall back against the wall with a loud moan as Tweek took his entire length into his hot warm mouth and Craig merely chuckled before moving his lips to Kenny’s neck to start sucking viciously on it.

“God if t-this is gonna happen every time I punch Cartman the fatso will be in hospital b-by the end of the week” Craig laughed and Tweek pulled off Kenny’s dick with a pop sound that made both of his boyfriends’ groan

“Hey what did I say about not beating people up?” Tweek stood up as he said this, and Kenny gave the other blonde a cheeky grin as he leaned in close to nip at his plump bottom lip

“You said ‘maybe’ to beating up Cartman”

“Maybe’s not the same thing as no honey” Craig intoned as he also leant closer to bite at Tweek’s neck and it was the shorter blonde’s turn to moan out as both his boyfriends paid attention to him with their lips

Tweek could have stood there all day letting them suck and bite at his neck and jawline but he had a much better idea and he gently pushed the two away from him before giving them a smirk and slowly walking towards the bed. He silently revelled in the way that both of their eyes followed him like he was prey and they were the predators as he sat on the end of the bed and shuffled back onto it with his legs spread out.

Craig – used to his boyfriend’s antics in the bedroom – simply smiled before heading towards him and Kenny stood back for a minute and watched with blown pupils as Craig placed one hand on Tweek’s chest and roughly pushed him fully down onto the bed so that he could lean down and kiss the life out of him. The two tangled tongues for a minute and Kenny watched as Craig’s other hand sneaked its way down to Tweek’s trousers to slip under the waistband and the noirette stroked his boyfriend’s dick under its tight restraints.

This of course caused Tweek to pull away from the kiss with a beautiful moan and Craig looked over his shoulder at Kenny with a raised eyebrow as Tweek shuddered under his touch.

“You gonna stand and stare all day McCormick or join us?” Kenny half-heartedly scowled at Craig then, and the realisation hit him that he – the guy who held the reputation of ‘school slut’ – was being outdone by Craig fucking Tucker and Tweek Tweak.

Now that just wouldn’t do.

Kenny answered Craig’s question by striding over to the two boys on the bed and swiftly pulling off Tweek’s trousers and boxers in one go. The blonde gasped up at him with pink cheeks and Kenny simply gave him one of his notorious smirks before batting away Craig’s hand and diving down to take Tweek’s entire cock in his mouth in one move.

Tweek let out a moan that could put even the best porn stars to shame and his back arched off the bed as his toes literally curled. He could feel Kenny’s hands pin down his hips and then the dirty blonde was bobbing his head up and down and slurping at his dick like it was his favourite lollipop. The lewd sounds of Kenny’s mouth around Tweek’s cock and the latter’s sweet moans and whimpers filled the room and Craig was so relieved that his family weren’t home right now with how loud the two blondes were being.

Craig stood and watched the two on the bed for a few moments, watched how Kenny expertly worked Tweek’s dick, flicking his tongue along the nerves and hollowing his cheeks to suck it in deeper, he watched how Tweek moaned and writhed on the sheets and finally watched as Tweek's body tensed in the way it did just before he came and then Kenny was pulling away with a grin just before their twitchy boyfriend could blow his load and Craig realised distantly that Kenny was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You gonna stand and stare all day Tucker or join us?” Oh, that fucker. Craig strode over to Kenny with lust-darkened eyes, grabbed his shoulders and literally threw him onto the bed beside Tweek. Kenny barely had time to laugh before Craig was pinning him down to the bed and ravaging the asshole’s mouth with his own.

He heard Tweek whine something beside them about clothes and then he felt his own shirt being pulled off. He pulled away from Kenny to give Tweek a chaste kiss in case he was feeling neglected and then pulled Kenny’s shirt off him, so he could lean back down and start licking and nipping at the smaller boy’s nipples. He grinned as Kenny moaned out as he mouthed at the sensitive area but then he felt Tweek’s soft mouth at his neck and Craig gave a full body shudder of pleasure as his boyfriend gently bit down on the nape of his neck and felt his limbs go boneless on top of Kenny

“That’s cheating Tweek.” Craig tried to glare up at his grinning boyfriend, but he couldn’t really be mad with the heat rushing through his body right now and he could hear Kenny’s pleased grin

“Ooooh, Craig has a weak spot?” Craig pushed himself back up with his arms so he was now glaring at Kenny instead of crushing him and their noses were touching

“Don’t you dare McCormick” Kenny raised an eyebrow in challenge and before he knew it Craig was now the one laying with his back on the bed and Kenny had darted down to whisper in his ear

“Oh, I dare Tucker” And then he nipped at Craig’s nape and the pinned boy let out a moan as he arched up into Kenny and both of his blonde boys laughed at his reaction; he glared up at them with no real heat in the action and dilated pupils

“I hate you both.” Tweek rolled his eyes affectionately and pressed a gentle kiss to Craig’s lips before pulling back to smile at him

“You love us” Craig nodded before giving a devious smirk to Kenny

“Hey Ken?” Kenny tried to ignore the flip his stomach did at the nickname and tilted his head at Craig

“If you let me up I’ll show you where Tweek’s weak spot is.” Tweek’s eyes widened at that and he immediately went to jump up from the bed as Kenny released Craig with a shit eating grin

“No don’t yo—ah!” Tweek’s protest turned into a moan of pleasure as Craig grabbed him and swiftly pinned him down to gently bite and lick at the area just above his pelvis. Kenny watched in mild fascination as Tweek’s cheeks turned a light pink and noticed the colouring extend down to his neck.

He wondered how far that blush went…

He leant forward and grabbed the hem of Tweek’s shirt and pulled it off as Craig continue to assault the writhing blonde with his lips and teeth. Yup, Tweek’s blush extended down to his chest and Kenny found his lips drawn to those reddened nipples.

“A-ah th-this is not f-fair” Tweek whined out as his boyfriends overwhelmed his senses and he arched up towards them, his dick leaking precome onto both his and Kenny’s stomach.

“Hmm, he’s right” Craig hummed and before Kenny could register the movement the noirette was standing behind him and pulling down Kenny’s trousers and his own, Kenny kicked them off and laughed as a fully naked Craig returned to licking at Tweek’s chest

“Better babe? We’re all naked now.”

“T-that’s not wh-what I meant!” Kenny smirked and leant down to once again take Tweek’s dripping dick into his mouth, humming around it as he received a moan in response. Craig kissed his way up to Tweek’s jawline, nipping at it softly before he pulled back to look at the blonde’s flushed face.

“What was that honey?” He grinned, knowing full well how incapable at speaking Tweek would be right now and only got a heated glare with lust clouded eyes in response before he moaned loudly as Kenny once again hollowed his cheeks and swallowed. Craig looked down at Kenny and felt his own dick drip precome at the sight of the dirty blonde with watery light blue eyes and a mouth full of dick smirking back at him.

Once again Kenny stopped just before Tweek could cum and grinned at the frustrated cry the younger boy gave

“What do you want Tweekers?” Tweek glared up at him with darkened eyes and god that site definitely turned Kenny on even more

“I want you to fuck me” Well shit. Kenny’s eyes went wide for a moment before he shot his face down to kiss Tweek hungrily; dominating the other’s mouth with his tongue. He felt something being pressed into his hand and pulled back from the kiss with a wet sound to see that Craig was handing him a bottle of lube and a condom and heat gathered low in Kenny’s stomach at the look that the dark-haired boy was giving him.

He looked like he wanted to eat him.

He quickly rolled on the condom and slicked it up with the lube, he then poured some of the clear gel on his fingers and slid one into Tweek’s tight ass. Tweek moaned loudly and a whine followed the sound.

“Ken…stop t-teasing me” Kenny groaned and quickly added another finger to start stretching out the smaller blonde

“I know baby, I know, I just need to prepare you first”

“Fuckkkk, just put it in already” Kenny shushed Tweek and added another finger; watching as Craig crawled closer to Tweek on the bed and drew him into a hot kiss to distract him.

Kenny – not for the first time – marvelled at how lucky he was to have these boys. He’d never been so thankful for Cartman’s pranks until this moment when he was pulling his fingers out of Tweek’s ass and sliding his dick in.

“Ffuuckkk Tweek” It was so hot and tight around his dick, clenching repeatedly as Kenny slowly slid in and Tweek moaned into Craig’s mouth

“Shit you’re so tight fuck baby” Kenny could hear himself muttering nonsense as he bottomed out and it took every ounce of self-control he had to pause and wait for Tweek to pull away from Craig and nod at him before he pulled almost all the way back out and then thrust straight back in.

Tweek moaned and arched towards Kenny, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as Kenny began thrusting in and out of him in earnest. The dirty blonde was so wrapped up in the sensation of being deep inside Tweek and panting along with him that he jumped when a rough hand trailed down his spine and to his ass.

“C-Craig?” Kenny looked over his shoulder for a minute and only got a very sexy smirk in response from the taller boy behind him

“Relax Kenny, just focus on Tweek” Kenny squinted at him suspiciously but then Tweek clenched around his dick and Kenny groaned before turning back around and fucking Tweek. It was another moment before he suddenly felt two very wet fingers enter his ass and his hips stuttered forward at the sensation of Craig finger-fucking him.

“A-ah Craig!” A warm body pressed up against his back and Craig’s chuckle vibrated through his body and straight to his dick

“I could get used to you saying my name like that Ken” Kenny was in heaven right now, his dick still leisurely fucking into Tweek’s hot tight ass while Craig’s fingers pressed deep inside him. He whined at the sudden emptiness when Craig pulled away completely only to feel something much larger prodding at his hole.

“Oh fu-fuckk” Kenny all but collapsed onto Tweek when Craig slowly pushed all the way inside him and Tweek whined at the sudden loss of friction. Craig laughed once again though Kenny could hear the slight strain in his voice as he held back from fucking Kenny and then his arms were around Kenny’s hips and Kenny distantly realised past the pleasure that Craig was literally fucking Tweek through Kenny – using him like a doll.

Awww shit Kenny thought he was about to cum from that thought alone.

It was only a few more thrusts before Tweek let out a cry and – with his hand jerking himself off – came all over Kenny and his chests. The twitchy blonde seemed to seep into the mattress then as post-orgasm bliss hit him and Kenny barely had time to admire the view before he was suddenly pulled back further onto Craig’s dick.

Tweek let out a small whimper as Kenny’s dick left his ass and Craig grunted as he pushed Kenny’s head down onto the sheets beside Tweek’s slumped form. Kenny let out probably the most embarrassing moan of his lifetime as the new angle caused Craig to hit his prostrate dead on and he knew Craig had noticed by the way the thrusts suddenly sped up in speed and force.

Kenny was bent over the bed, his face smushed into the duvet as Craig fucked his ass mercilessly and he felt like he had taken ecstasy with how good he was feeling. The noirette wasn’t being at all gentle now that Tweek was out of the equation and Kenny was loving the roughness and how hard and deep Craig was fucking him.

“Oh God!” Kenny moaned out as Craig gripped his hair and tugged; hearing a throaty chuckle from the other.

“I’m flattered, but it’s Craig” Fucking asshole. Kenny just responded by clenching the muscles in his ass and grinned as Craig stuttered out his own moan and fucked him harder.

“A-ah! Craig I’m close!” Kenny moaned then as Tweek suddenly pulled his face to his and kissed him softly at his announcement. It was gentle and a complete contrast from the rough treatment his ass was getting.

Just enough of a contrast for Kenny to cry out into Tweek’s mouth and cum harder than he’d ever cum before. His ass clenched repeatedly as he came, and he soon heard Craig yell out as he came as well; the two of them riding out their orgasm together.

Kenny collapsed fully onto the bed as Tweek pulled away from the kiss, rolling over to look at the ceiling in bliss. Tweek chuckled at the look on his face before snuggling in close to Kenny and resting his head on his chest. It wasn’t long before Craig joined them on the bed – having taken off his used condom and grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom.

He dropped it on Tweek’s chest as he plopped down on the other side of Kenny and smiled at the appreciative look his boyfriend gave him as he cleaned the cum off his chest.

“Hmm, that was fucking amazing.”

“Oh, looks like he’s back with us then” Tweek grinned up at Craig from his position on Kenny’s chest and nodded lazily

“I thought we’d broken him” Kenny snorted and reached down to take the condom off his dick, tie it up and chuck it somewhere on the floor. He grinned as Craig gently hit his shoulder for that

“Dude, gross.”

“Hey, you caused that, you can deal with the aftermath Tucker” Craig rolled his eyes and Kenny glanced down at Tweek

“Though Tweek’s mouth definitely triggered it.” Tweek blushed at that and Craig leaned over Kenny to kiss their smaller boyfriend deeply, humming as he pulled back to lay down again

“His mouth is amazing.”

“G-guys shut up. Anyway you can’t talk Kenny!” Kenny grinned at the compliment as Craig nudged his side

“Yeah where the fuck did you learn to suck dick like that?” Kenny shrugged in response

“Porn mostly, some random guys dicks, also I like giving blowjobs, so that helps.”

“You like giving blowjobs? I’d never have guessed” Craig spoke sarcastically and Kenny mock-glared at him

“Keep talking like that Tucker and you’ll never get to experience my mouth on your dick” Craig grinned at him then and leaned closer to kiss Kenny’s neck. It was when he reached the other boy’s adam’s apple that he decided to suck harshly on it and was surprised at the whimper and shudder that Kenny gave at the action.

There was silence in the room for a moment before both Tweek and Craig leant up and Craig grinned at Tweek.

“Hey Tweek, looks like I found Kenny’s weak spot.” Kenny quickly sat up and glared at them both

“Don’t you—AH!” His protests were cut off as Craig pinned him down and Tweek leant in to suck on his adam’s apple’s softly.

“Ffuuckkk. I’m not going home tonight, am I?”

“Nope.” Craig popped the ‘p’ as he spoke, and he began kissing his way down to Kenny’s crotch slowly.

God. Kenny loved his boys.    


End file.
